


Zapped

by belovedhell



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Sex Talk, Shocked, Sibling Incest, Wincest - Freeform, Witch Curses, Witches, can't touch each other curse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 09:35:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6900586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belovedhell/pseuds/belovedhell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A damn witch cursed the brothers, and now they can't touch each other without getting shocked. But Dean got an idea on how they can still have fun, Sam had no choice but to play along. Bringing some old memories into view. Maybe it wasn't a bad idea?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zapped

**Author's Note:**

> Another cute story. It has been awhile since I wrote smut, obviously I didn't write any (I think) on this fic cause I'm still rusty. So, my bad. Comments are appreciated and lovely. Kudos as well.

It's official! Dean fucking hates witches, talk about bad luck. The witch that they were hunting put a fucking curse on both Sam and Dean. Not only did the witch know about their secret relationship, but she'd managed to make them suffer, even though she was beyond dead.

They can't touch each other at all unless they want to get zapped. _Seriously._

"I can't believe this," Sam huffed, entering into their shared motel room. "We can't touch each other without being shocked!" It's been more than two hours since they touched one another. And it's killing them...

When they wanted to kiss as soon as they killed the damn witch. The pair found a shocking surprise- ironically- and when they did, it was a huge mistake.

Dean cussed and yelped as he backed away from Sam, who in turn shouted in pain. It was like being burned by fire. Incredibly hot, but not the way Dean imagined. So both have been cranky without any physical contact and it was driving them insane.

"This sucks. We can't fuck each other." Dean sat on the bed, "I really wanted to have fun tonight," he smirked, which only annoyed Sam even further.

"Focus, Dean! We need to figure out how to reverse this curse. Unless you don't mind the no touching?" Sam snarled as he crossed his arms. Of course he was pissed off, Sam wanted to so badly touch Dean.

"Fuck. I'll call Bobby. Maybe he'll know what to do." Grabbing his phone, Sam quickly stopped him; which was another mistake as they got shocked. Sam let go and shook his hand in agony, wincing in the process.

While Dean fell off the bed as he moved away from his brother's touch. "What the fuck, Sam! What part getting zapped don't you understand? I never thought I would say this, but don't touch me. Please. At least until this curse wears off."

Sam frowned. "Sorry. But you freaked me out when you said you were going to call Bobby. What were you going to tell him? 'Oh hey, Bobby, me and Sam got cursed, and now we can't touch each other or fuck without getting shocked.'"

Dean growled and hoisted himself up. "Yeah! That's what I was going to tell him- Not the fucking part, dumbass! I'm not going to tell him _that_. Jesus Christ, do you really think I'm that stupid? Bobby won't even think of it like that, okay? Fuck. We'd still have physical contact even if we weren't together, you know?"

He's right. Sam was overreacting. "Sorry. I- I just really want to hold you." He sat beside Dean, careful not to touch him in any way. Good thing he can still look though.

"Me too," Dean admitted. "Let's hope Bobby has an answer for this." Sam nodded as he flopped back to the bed. Dean had to avert his eyes from his brother's beautiful body. Temptation was hitting him hard, he gulped, slightly licking his lips. _Don't touch him_ , Dean said over and over in his mind.

Son of bitch...

"OW!" Both shrieked by the burning sensation. This was not going to go well.

* * *

Bobby laughed from the other side of the line, much to the brother's annoyance. "Witches would do that to you. So, neither of you can't touch each other without getting zapped? I'll see if I can find anything, but you boys will have to give me few days."

"Few days!" Dean snapped, "Are you kidding me?" He paced around the room, while Sam eyed him from the corner of the room. Reading a book about curses as well.

"I've never heard of a witch that cursed by skin contact? I'll have to ask other hunters for information. Sam doesn't need you holding his hand, Idjit. He'll be fine." Bobby rolled his eyes; sometimes his boys were so protective with one another.

Dean blushed and looked away from Sam. "You don't know that, Bobby-" Sighing, "Just call me when you find anything." Closing his phone, Dean laid on his bed. Since they can't be near each other, it's only fair that they sleep in different beds. Something that made Sam and Dean extremely moody.

"So few days without-"

"Yup," Dean simply said.

"Do you want to go to a bar? Get a drink?" Sam suggested as he closed his book. They needed hard liquor if they were going to get through this.

"And risk someone touching you? I'll pass," Dean scoffed as he narrowed his eyes towards his brother. "At least we finished the hunt here. We just have to wait couple of days. I'm going to suffer..." Suddenly he got an idea, "I know what we can do." He sat up and grinned, wickedly, to Sam.

Sam couldn't help but be interested. "What?"

"We're going to sex talk."

Laughter echoed through the room as Sam pretended to wipe a tear away. "Seriously? I'm not doing that. Every time we do a new kink you tend to make fun of me for it. So, no." Not only that, but Sam was going to be remotely embarrassed. Sex talk? Was Dean that desperate to get some release?

"C'mon, Sammy. Please?"

"No."

"With a pie on top?"

"No, Dean."

"So... You wouldn't like it if I put my hand under your shirt and gently touch your chest. Maybe go up higher and pinch your nipple until it hardens, maybe even lick it-"

"Oh God," Sam instantly blushed, his ears turning bright red. He can almost imagine it happening; Dean's warm tongue flicking across his skin. Sam's pants suddenly felt tighten and he could feel himself get excited.

Dean smirked, the little shit. He continued in a husky voice, "Then I would use my free hand to go below your waistband, but being the fucking tease I am I'd wouldn't go in yet. I would wait until you beg and moan for me."

Sam was getting hot and he could feel his heart pumping quickly. He glared at Dean as he muttered, "You asshole. I'd say that to you." That broke Sam, and now he had no choice but to play along. "Go on." Not that he was complaining.

Chuckling, "Knew you'd crack, baby boy."

"S-shut up," Sam vaguely panted, and then gazed at Dean. "Go on. After that." Sam wasn't going to hear the end of this. He leaned against the headboard and brought his knees upwards, not all the way, but enough to relax himself.

Dean remained quiet. "...Honestly, that's all I got."

Sam's eyebrow twitched, then he growled. "You asshole! So you got me worked up for nothing! This is the lowest-" His mouth shut as Dean burst into laughter, smacking the bed with his hand. This fucker! Dean was messing with him. Sam made a mental note to buy handcuffs later so he can get Dean worked up, only to leave him trap in the bed with no sex. That'll teach him.

"Fooled you, huh? You should've seen your face, Sammy." Dean mimicked his expression, pulling a bitch face. Then more laughter came out of his lips, "As if I would leave my baby brother in such an interesting position."

"Dean," Sam warned, gritting his teeth. _Hurry up!_

"Alright. Bossy." Dean did the same as Sam, he motioned himself against the headboard. But left his legs sprawled as he turned his head to stare at Sam. "God- I wish I could touch you," he admitted.

Sam fondly smiled and groaned, wanting the need to touch himself. Yet he wouldn't start until Dean continued. Sam was certain that Dean was going through the same thing, probably even worse. He was always hornier than Sam.

"After teasing you, I'd stop licking you and go to your lips. Giving you a rough kiss and nibble on your pink lips-"

Sam spoke up, "Then I would put my arms around you. Holding you so tightly, hell, even grip your hair because you love that." Now he understood why Dean wanted to try this. It was hot and sexy.

Dean smirked. "I would moan at your touch, and you're right, the hair grip would make me go nuts. Probably say 'Fuck, Sammy' or 'harder.'" His voice cracked as his breath picked up. "What else?"

Sam pictured it clearly in his mind, "You'd be pissed at me but I would flip us around until I was on top, straddling you." As much as Dean was a major tease so was Sam, but he knew when to stop unlike a certain someone.

"Bitch," Dean said it playfully. Of course Sam would do that to him, his brother wouldn't give in yet.

"Jerk," Sam's lips quirked upwards.

"Then I would bite your neck, hard, until I know for sure a mark will form. Your scent will probably drive me crazy and I'd continue kissing and licking you across your throat. As soon as I know you've had enough, I would whisper in your ear to 'Fuck me.'"

Dean grimaced. Jesus! Sam knew his way with words. He can't hold it anymore, Dean needed to touch himself. "Good thing we weren't having a contest on who breaks first. Otherwise, Sammy, you'd win." Dean unzipped his jeans as he lowered them halfway.

The sight of Dean roaming his hands around his lower region was enough for Sam to do the same. "What can I say? I learn from the best," he chuckled, and it sent a radiating smile from Dean's features.

"I don't think I can handle anymore sex talk," Dean confessed, "It's fucking amazing but I think I would come very soon, and that's not how I want to go down." Sam couldn't help but agree. Both were in there late twenties, and it would be beyond embarrassing if they _come_ with just words. They're not freaking teenagers.

"Remember when we were young and we-" Sam moaned as he undoes his pants, finally releasing his erection that was compressed underneath the itchy fabric. "-masturbated in front of each other?" he finished the question, without stammering.

Dean rolled his eyes, "Dude, no chick flick moments." The room was filled with their harsh breathing, and if they had incredible hearing they would have been able to hear each other's hearts as it was racing nonstop. "...But I remember." He cleared his throat as he continued, "It was the best day of my life."

Snorting, "Because you taught me how to masturbate?" Sam should have known that Dean would obviously be proud of himself for teaching him how to touch himself. What other reason could it be?

Shaking his head, "No. Because it was the day you told me 'I love you.'" Gosh, this was a fucking chick flick moment. "And, the day I said it back to you."

Sam stopped his movement and stared at Dean in astonishment. His mouth opened, yet no words came out. Dean just told him something personal. A part of him wanted to jump on Dean and another part of him wanted to cry. Dean never, ever, told him stuff like that. Sure, there are times and that was only when they argue and fight.

This time it just came out so easily. Sam wondered if Dean was even aware of what he just said.

"Sammy!" Dean panted, causing Sam to blink. His older brother was already stroking himself. Sam followed his lead, doing the same motion.

They both gazed at each other's eyes in such an intimate way as they touched themselves. No teasing, no mocking, and no embarrassment. Just pure passion that didn't require talking. Looking at one another was enough to drive them to the edge.

"Dean!" Sam exclaimed. With a final touch Sam came as he closed his eyes, suddenly overcome with pleasure and warm fluid on his hands.

Dean came as well, a high pitched grunt escaped his lips. Sam lolled his head backwards, resting against the headboard. Breathing heavily as he eyed his clothing. Yup, he was a mess.

Sam heard Dean laughed, but with somewhat no humor. He noticed that Dean's jeans and boxers were a mess too. "What's so funny?" he raised his eyebrow in question.

"I seriously fucking hate witches," Dean snarled, then it turned in a genuine smile as he looked at Sam. "This is the part where you tell me you love me."

Something in Sam's head functioned when he realized what Dean was referring to. Now he felt like a dumbass. "I love you, Dean." Just like the first time. This felt like deja vu to both of them. When both were teenagers experimenting and it led to something more.

"I love you too." Dean, then glanced at his white sticky mess. Usually he would've gotten up to take a shower, but at the moment he didn't want to move.

"I still fucking hate witches," he grumbled. Sam couldn't help but chuckle.


End file.
